Scarlet Empire
History Pre BSCN Formation In 2450 BCE, the Republic of Zeyce (Zay-s) fell into a massive civil war, dividing the country which was at the time the largest country on Viron into 15 different nations, the Scarlet Empire was one of them. Soon after about 17 years of stalemate, the Zeyce Government had agreed to sign a treaty that would set the rules for the 15 nations to allow them to become independent countries, this document was the Viron States Treaty which became the constitution for all 15 of these states. The Great Expansion For almost 130 years, the Scarlet Empire was a peaceful medium sized empire on the planet of Viron (now a nuclear wasteland), then in 2340 BCE, following the death of King Juno III, King Everett Harper took control of the resource rich land the Empire controlled and had built up a massive military in record time, before long, only 15 years later the Scarlet Empire started invading nearby nations, quickly overwhelming the defences of the small countries. After 45 years of constant war, the Scarlet Empire had took over all of the land that once was occupied by its predecessor, the RoZ which by now had expanded on it's own rivialing the size and military strength of the Scarlet Empire, eventually there was only the Scarlet Empire and Zeyce left, the Scarlet Empire was able to fight and chase Zeyce off of Viron (by that time interplanetary travel has existed), however the war that subsequently ensued changed the Scarlet Empire forever. The Great War The 2 sides fought continously for the next roughly 2000 years, moving across the galaxy gaining and losing land, in 1567, something very unexpected happened, just as the Scarlet Empire went for the home run swing and had a fleet arrive to invade the Zeyce capital at the time, Another Empire, the Diaeon Empire had absorved Zeyce as a last ditch attempt for the Zeyce to defeat the Scarlet Empire. Although the invasion of the capital was successful, it was short lived with the extremely advanced technology the Diaeon Empire had, it began increasinly harder to attack succesfully, many times there would only be a few capital warships remaining at the end of battles, however, the Scarlet Empire managed to capture a Thynos class battleship used by the DE, and the SE Scientists reversed enginnerred and refined the design, and the tide of the war was changed again. The Diaeon Empire eventually collapsed in 235 BCE. Civil War After the end of the great war, the Scarlet Empire soon would face one of its final enemies, the Scarlet People's Federation, a rebellion movement that had caused the near collapse of the Empire and caused the Crusaders Royal to go into exile in deep space. BSCN Formation in Africa Following the assasination of the former Crusaders Fleet Admiral Arcaedius Alexander by Rear Admiral Joseph Harper, leader of the New Imperial Movement, Joseph Harper was able to form a Empire which he called the legitiment predecessors of the "Great Empire". The Scarlet Empire soon took most of Central Africa, Parts of Asia and parts of Europe, and had ammassed a massive military also known as the "Crusaders Royal" as a predecessor to the Great Imperial Navy. During this time Joseph Harper had made the decision to join the AXIS powers, lead by Germany which was expanding throughout Europe and North Africa. Joining the USSR and Republic Reform The rebirth of the Scarlet Empire, however, was short lived due to political difficulties. To prevent a government shutdown, the Scarlet Empire joined the Union States of the Socialist Republics, lead by their allies, the Sviatoslav Republic. During this, the government was reformed into a republic, and was renamed to the Scarlet Socialist Republics. Category:Nations